Opposite Day
by Platinum Trickster
Summary: Roy's being polite, Lemmy's a genius, Iggy's stupid, Larry's not bugging anyone, and Morton, Wendy, and Bowser are helping people! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!


Ludwig sat at his writing desk, where he was thinking up his newest symphony. "Dear brother, may I please have a fraction of your time?" asked one of his brothers from the doorway. As he turned to face his brother, he said, "Iggy, I'm very busy. I-" He paused when he saw it as not Iggy, but _Roy_. "Roy, what did you do with Iggy?" he asked, looking around the room for his younger sibling. "Dear brother, I don't know what you're talking about. It is only I, Roy. Iggy is in his room with Lemmy."

Ludwig tilted his head in wonder. "Are you alright, Roy? You're acting... _strange._"

His brother smiled. "I'm fine, dear brother. I just wanted to ask you if you would play one of your symphonies for me?"

He narrowed his eyes. "What are you up to, Roy? You never cared about my work before."

Roy frowned. "I thought you would be flattered by my interest. I want to hear your symphonies, brother. Please, could you play just one?"

The eldest brother shook his head. "I'm busy, Roy. Once I finish my current symphony, I _might _play it for you."

"Thank you, dear brother!" said Roy, leaving the doorway to return to his room. Ludwig turned back to his work, quill in hand. He sat there for several minutes, just staring at the blank music sheet. "Roy has disrupted my train of thought." he said to himself. "I won't finish this symphony any time soon. I might as well qustion the other koopalings about Roy's strange behavior." He got up from his chair and left the room.

"Lemmy, Iggy, have you noticed anything strange about Roy today?" he asked his twin brothers, who were sitting on the floor of their room, surrounded by tools. Lemmy shook his head. "He seemed perfectly well to me. Perhaps it was just your imagination." He turned his back on Ludwig. "Now if you don't mind, I must finish my latest invention." he said.

Ludwig stared at him. "What?" Lemmy asked, looking over his shoulder. He took a few steps back. "Nothing, Lemmy. I have to go." As he darted out of the room, he heard Iggy say, "Lemmy! Look at me! I'm balancing on this cool ball!" and Lemmy reply, "Be quiet, Iggy. To finish this I must have complete silence."

The eldest brother leaned against the stone wall. "Something is definitely wrong." he said. "But it's not just Roy, it seems. I must check on the others!"

He stood in the doorway of Larry's room. _He seems normal, _thought Ludwig. _He's reading a book. WAIT! A __**book**__? He doesn't read books! _"Hey Larry," said Ludwig, catching his youngest brother's attention, "where's father?"

"He's out giving muffins and coins to the poor. Good ol' dad, always being so kind!" he replied.

Ludwig gave him a strange look. _Father isn't kind! What's happening to everyone? _"That's great, Larry. I have to go now." he said, backing away from the doorway. He descended the stairs, looking for his only sister, Wendy, and his other brother, Morton. "Kamek, have you seen Wendy and Morton?" he asked his magikoopa grandfather.

Kamek replied, "She went out to donate her diamonds to charity, and Morton's out and helping out at the old folks' home."

"Thanks, grandfather." he said as he left through the side door of the castle.

He walked through the streets of Dark Land, looking for his siblings. Suddenly, he saw Wendy coming out of the charity building. "Thanks so much, miss Koopa!" said a goomba in front of the building. She waved to him. "It's really no problem! Oh hi, Ludwig!" she said.

"Hello, Wendy." he replied absentmindedly. "Everyone's acting strange today, have you noticed?" he asked. She shook her head. "Everyone seems just dandy today. Why?"

He thought about his answer for a second. "...Nevermind. We need to find Morton and father and get home as quick as possible."

"Why?"

"We just need to!" he snapped. "Now which way to the old folks' home?"

Wendy pointed to the old folks' home, which rested on a hill. "Let's go." he said, dragging her behind him. They reached the top of the hill, and entered the Home. "Are you here to visit one of the patients?" asked the koopa nurse. He shook his head. "I'm looking for my brother. My grandfather said he was volunteering here."

"Oh yes! That nice little koopa with the star on his face! He went home ten minutes ago."

Ludwig sighed, frustrated. "Great." he said. "Just great."

With that, they trudged out of the Home and back down the hill. "We need to find dad. He could be anywhere, so I think we should-"

"Kids!"

They turned and saw their father. "Thank God," Ludwig muttered under his breath. "We were just about to go looking for you." he said.

Bowser smiled. "Well I found you before you could find me."

"Yeah, that's all fine, but we need to get home."

He tilted his head. "Why?"

"Everyone's acting strange today."

"Really? I haven't noticed-"

Ludwig cut him off. "I know, I know. No one noticed this strange behavior except for me."

Boser opened mouth to reply, but he cut him off again. "It can wait until we get home."

They walked the mile hom and entered the front door, where they called all the koopalings into the living room. "What's the problem, dear brother?" asked the polite Roy.

"That's the problem! Everyone's acting strange today! I mean Roy's being polite, Lemmy's smart, Iggy's an idiot, Larry's not bugging anyone and is even _reading, _and Bowser, Wendy, and Morton are being nice. It like everyone's acting opposite today."

There was a short silence afterwards. Everyone (except for Ludwig) then started laughing. He looked at them, confused. "What?"

Everyone's laughter began to wane. Roy said to his confused eldest brother, "It's _Opposite Day_!"

They began to laugh again. Ludwig glared at them. "Opposite Day? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! How could you- STOP LAUGHING!" They didn't stop laughing. "I'm leaving!" Ludwig then stormed out of the room.

He entered his room and slammed the door behind him. He sat down at his desk and looked at his blank music sheet. _They all thought it was funny? Well __**I**__ think it was childish, _he thought bitterly. He continued to stare at the blank sheet. _Maybe it was a little funny. They really had me for a- Wait! What am I saying? It wasn't- oh, who am I kidding? It was little funny. _He giggled a bit. "Aha! I knew it! You thought it was funny!" said Roy, who seemed to have been eavesdropping.

"No! I was laughing at your childish act." he replied.

"Sure you were. I got to go."

_I put him right. It wasn't funny and he knew it_.

He began to write the first note, and soon his symphony was finsihed. "Finished!" he said holding it in the air. "I finally-" Ludwig gasped. It wasn't music, it was _poetry_!

It really _was_ Opposite Day.


End file.
